Sisters for Life? That's a Bunch of Bull
by KSB-Meow Mix
Summary: She is Bella's sister, who was born 4 minutes after her. She wasn't even supposed to exist, but fate had another plan. They're sisters by chance, not by choice; even though Bella has always been in the spotlight Artemis can't bring herself to hate her sister. Even if Bella steals her friends away from her and their parents love Bella more than her.
1. The Begining

I wasn't the most, popular one in the family. I was the unwelcome surprise. It was a struggle for them to take care of both me and my older sister. She was older than me by 4 minutes. I guess I didn't want to come out, I was small. The doctors had said that I wasn't ready to be born yet, and my sister was ready.

When I got older, I barely ate. I would lie and say that I wasn't very hungry and would give my food to Bella. I got sick a lot, but I hid it well from my parents. Not like they cared much, I knew they knew mainly because I would always get sent home from school. I just kept my focus on my school work. Sue and Harry were the only two who cared for me enough, they saw through my act and would always make me eat, when I went to visit everyone on the reserve.

They took care of me like their own child better than my parents did. Leah & I had became best friends. I swear I spent more time on the Reserve than any other white person out there. It didn't really bug me much though. It's funny, I would always run away, and skip school to go to the Reservation and my parents wouldn't care. Everyone there knows me now.

That didn't really change much now that I think about it, when my parents got a divorce. I was devastated obviously even though they rarely cared for me. My dad kept me while mom kept Bella. We would switch often for Holidays. Though, I never really care for them.

I dealt with it because it made them Happy and I liked Phil. He was pretty cool. I think he paid more attention to me than Bella, which was a first. I had gotten a Bat one Christmas and money too from him. He also taught me how to play baseball which mom frowned upon because I was a girl.

Well, that was the last I ever asked Phil to teach me baseball. I started getting ladylike stuff lessons from Mom. It was horrible! But it made her happy. I guess it made dad happy too since I started to cook, clean and whatever he asked. She didn't turn me into a lady, she turned me into a maid.

My attitude had changed thanks' to mom. Well, I don't know if it's a good thing or not. But, It doesn't really matter to me. I slept in the attic normally, it didn't bug me and I didn't really mind, because no one can come into my room. I've got to jump up into my room. Luckily I'm not that lazy, and it's easy for me to do.

I was laying down on my bed, when there was a car horn. I didn't really care much, or bothered to go down stairs.

"Artemis! Get down here and say Hi!" Dad yelled

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes!" Dad yelled

I hopped down from my room, and pulled the 'door' back up. I jumped down the stairs, walking outside. I had my arms crossed. This was stupid to be honest. I don't see why I have to be out here.

"What has you so down?" Billy rolled up to me

I watched as Jacob stared at Bella. He totally forgot about me. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, Who says i'm feeling down?" I asked

"Harry says you haven't been coming around" he said

"People change Billy. Just like Paul, Jared, Sam & Emily. Just like Leah when she had her heart smashed." I said

I turned and went back to my room. I probably shouldn't have said any of that. I'll talk with Jessica and Angela tomorrow. Unless Bella takes that away from me too. I screamed into my pillow, and shut my little escape door/hole.  
 ** **_  
657**** ** **Words, I know it was short. But the chapters will get Longer as they go. Hopefully,****

 ** _ **["There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. That will be the beginning."]**_**


	2. Accidents Happen

It's been at least a week since Bella came back, a week since Edward was gone, and 5 days since I completely lost my friends to her. I was getting irritated by it all. Dad stopped caring what I did. So I tried out a new outfit. He didn't seem to mind, or even care.

They will all be surprised, but I don't care anymore. I had kept my hood on, face down and hidden. None of the teachers seemed to mind, I'm so glad I don't have any classes with Bella. School might have been more like hell than it already is.

Although, I do have gym with the Cullen's. It's after lunch too, which is okay I guess. But depending on the activity, some of the kids in the class throw up their lunch. It's funny at times until they puke on you or they stink up the bathrooms.

I walked into the lunchroom, got in line for food and went to sit at my now normal seat, all by myself away from everyone.

"What's up with keeping a coat on all day loser?" The School bully Lindsey said

She and her two friends were standing in front of my table. I just took a bite slowly, and took my time chewing just to annoy the living hell out of her.

"It's not very nice to disturb someone while they're eating." I said

"It's not very polite to keep your coat on when in doors." she retorted

"oooh! Burn!" some jock said

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I was taller than her since I'm wearing heels today.

"Does it bug you that much? I can take it off if you want me to." I said/shrugged

"Do it. I dare you. You're probably wearing some ugly-assed shirt." she smirked

I smirked right back at her. I untied the knot keeping it together and I took it off. All eyes were on me now. I took off my cap, grinning, at her surprised eyes.

"Happy?" I asked

"Why are you so decked out?" Tyler asked

"Had a date after, but he canceled. Sadly." I shrugged frowning

"I'd gladly take you on a date hot stuff." some guy yelled

I rolled my eyes, and sat back down.

"Can you leave me be now?" I asked

She huffed and stormed off, causing me to snicker and eat.

~Time Skip~

I was walking with Bella to the truck.

"You didn't really have a date did you?" she sighed

"Nope. I wanted to try something new. This isn't me. Too Girly." I shrugged

I noticed that she wasn't even really paying attention and was looking at Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Suddenly there was a screeching noise, a van was heading right for us. I was pushed to the side away from Bella, I glanced at who pushed me to see Edward. But that wasn't my main concern, when the van had suddenly rammed right into me, pushing me back and hitting the truck.

I covered my mouth and held in a cry of pain. My breathe felt like it got knocked out of me, I slid to the ground, closing my eyes tightly. Edward was gone when I opened my eyes again, everyone was checking out Bella. I guess someone had called 911, because the medics were here. There was ringing in my ears. They went to Bella first. When they noticed me, I could kind of hear what they were saying.

"Thought...one...injured..." a medic said

I don't know what I said, it was probably something along the lines of I was okay, I just tripped. I didn't get hit. Because they nodded and left me, taking Bella to the hospital. I forced myself to get up, and I grabbed Bella's bag and tossed it inside the truck.

I got into the driver's seat, and closed my eyes tightly leaning my head back. The Cullen's had left quickly after wards. That's my best guess, looks like I have to go save their asses. I started her truck and took off towards the hospital, it was a pain in the ass! It hurt.

I bolted into the hospital, I turned some corners. I ended up bumping into Dr. Cullen and Rosalie, I cringed at the sudden pain, but I hopped up quickly.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry." I mumbled

"Are you alright?" Dr. Cullen asked

"Perfectly fine. I just need to see Bella." I said quickly

I turned to corner, and she was talking to Edward.

"No. You were next to your car across the lot." Bella said

"No, I wasn't." said Edward

"Yes, you were"

"Bella, you...uh...you hit your head, I think you're confused"

"I know what I saw."

"And what exactly was that?"

"Just say Thank You Isabella, and drop it." I sighed

Edward turned and gave me a thankful smile, but it went down and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"...Thank You" she said to Edward

"You're not gonna let this go. Are you." Edward & I said

"No." she said

"Well then-" Edward started

"He was there with us Isabella. Want me to repeat our conversation. He asked me if I really did have a date, and I said whatever." I said

"Now I think you hit your head." said Bella

"If I hit my head, I think they would have brought me here with you." I snorted

"What did you say to the medic after he talked to you?" Edward asked

"How would you know? You weren't there, I saw you leave right after. Bella wouldn't know either and why is that important? I'm going home. See Ya" I sighed

I turned and walked away. I took Bella's truck back to the house, she could get a ride with dad. She shouldn't be driving anyways. Once I got home, I made sure to clean the inside of her truck, and went upstairs. I took care of what I needed to. Everything hurt so bad!  
 **_  
1006 Words, not kidding~~ I'll try to make them even longer or shorter if you want.**

 **["Accidents will happen, it's only thick and thin."]**


	3. The Hospital

I had went to the hospital in the middle of the night, seeing as the pain was only getting worse. I had broken my leg & arm. My stomach was getting a big bruise. I didn't mind much though, I asked if they could get it done quickly and I would pay the medical bill when I could and not to tell any of my parents. Since I will be turning 18 soon enough next year, might as well start acting like an adult.

I had to stay there for two days. So I ended up missing the field trip in biology, but whatever. I guess they didn't listen, since Dad had bursted through the my bedroom door with Bella right behind them. Worry on their faces. Crap.

"What happened?!-You got hit by the Van." said Bella with realization

"I'm cool. It's not a big deal" I shrugged

"No big deal?! You've got a broken arm and leg, and you've got a huge bruise on your stomach!" Bella freaked out

"So? I'm still alive. That's all that really matters right" I smiled

"Harry, and them are on their way and I called your mom." said Dad

"I don't have my phone on me and why did you call them?!" I complained

"Because they care about you." said Dad

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled

There was a loud beeping sound coming from the machine. Nurses rushed in and ushered Bella and Dad out. My hand was grabbed.

"Take Deep Breathes. You need to relax." soothed the nurse

I did as she said to, and the beeping slowed down.

"What did he say?" the other nurse asked

"He called Harry & them along with my mother and Phil." I shrugged

"And that upset you?" a nurse asked

"Not really...kind of. They're just gonna yell at me for not saying anything sooner I guess." I shrugged

"They just care about you." a nurse said

I scoffed and tried to cross my arms but it was hard to with the cast. They left after making sure I was alright as people came in.

"What happened?" Harry asked

Billy, Sue, Harry, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam and Emily were in here.

"Where did Charlie go?" I asked

"He mumbled something about a boy and a van. Bella went after him. Or with him." shrugged Quil

"Alright. Help me up Muscles. Help me up." I sighed

I used my right arm to push myself back up, but a cold hand touched my shoulder and pushed me back down gently.

"I was called in, now. Who said you were allowed to move?" he asked

"Crap. Who called you? There wasn't a reason for you to come." I grumbled

"That is not important, but what is important is where you wanted to go." said Carlisle

"Stop dad from killing Tyler. I swear, he's way to over protective of Bella." I sighed

"Bella's not the one in casts." said Billy

"He thought I was Bella, he only glanced at me. Happens a lot. After all, we're both brunettes with brown eyes." I scoffed

I pushed his hand off of me and sat up with a slight groan. I stretched and yawned.

"Well, I've got a date tonight. You guys should make these gowns look cuter." I said

"With who?!" said Harry

"It was either Breyer or Edy." I said

"Last names?" Billy asked

The last person I ever expected to come had barged through the door, with a bag.

"Mom?! Did dad call you-scratch that of course he did. Why are you here!?" I freaked

"I brought Breyer & Edy. I didn't know which brand you liked better so I got you both." she said

She pulled out two tubs of Ice Cream, and everyone in the room sweat dropped, realizing what I meant by Breyer & Edy. I grinned.

"Thanks'!" I grinned

"Now what happened?!" she asked

"Oh, I got smashed between a truck and a Van, it sort of bounced...Oh! I also made dents into both vehicles. I'm more surprised that none of my ribs were broken and that I'm alive...no. Wait. I remember now. I moved my leg up, and moved both of my arms to protect my ribs." I said thoughtfully

I stuck a spoon full of butter pecan in my mouth. Everyone seemed shocked, though Carlisle wasn't.

"Part of an adrenaline rush I presume. And good reflexes, something that wasn't recently learned or taught." said Carlisle

I just shrugged.

"I wrestled around with someone before. I don't remember his name, but whatever. Not important." I shrugged

~Time Skip~

Everyone had left, they still weren't allowing me to go to school, which sucked even more. Mom had went back to wherever Phil was at right now. I had to stay in the Hospital for awhile longer just incase, for whatever stupid reason.  
_

 **810 Words, I changed the ending because I was brain dead and what not.**

 _ **["Be honest, if people could hear what you are thinking, you would be in a mental hospital."]**_


	4. Baseball & A Bike

I had finished the book Billy had brought me, it was about the legends of the tribe and what not. I always loved those stories. Even though I knew they were true, who the Cold One's were. I could only guess about the shifters. I haven't confirmed those theories yet.

It's been at least a week since I've been stuck in the hospital. Nobody had came to visit, which isn't much of a surprise. After all, dad's friend had been killed by a Vampire. So I'm pretty pissed about that.

It was a shock when four people came into my room. One was a doctor, the other a nurse and the two people behind them were Bella Edward.

"Dad's making us take you to play baseball with Edward's family." Bella said

"Yay. Fun." I rolled my eyes.

Bella signed me out, she tossed me my bag and bat so I could get changed. It was a bit difficult because of the casts and no help. I had the sweater tied around my waist. The car ride was quiet. I didn't want to get out of the car, but next thing you know. I'm standing at the batting plate with my bat at hand. I got a tick mark.

"Edward!!" warned Esme

"You can't just bring someone who doesn't know our secret" said Rosalie

I snickered and faked fear. Edward just clapped sarcastically. I stood straight and bowed.

"Thank You my Blood Sucking Friend! And bring me back to the car! It's cold!" I whined

"okay, even I know that's a bunch of bull. You've loved the cold." said Bella

"Eh. I don't wanna play right now. I'll bat last, my arm and leg aren't used to the cold yet because the stupid hospital people wouldn't let me leave!" I complained

I yelped in surprise as Alice was now standing in front of me, she was tying my top for me. I blinked at her, and shrugged.

"Thanks', though I was fine with the way it was." I said

"Your bra was showing. And It looks better like that." she smiled

She had gone back to the mound. I was brought my crutch and I moved out of the way. Now this was a good game. Until Alice had yelled stop. Everyone was by us now.

"They were leaving until they heard us." said Alice

Edward, grabbed my injured arm and was pulling me and leading Bella to the car.

"Let's go." he said

"It's too late." said Carlisle

He stopped and turned to Bella.

"Get your hair down." he then turned to me

"It's cool. I've got my bat." I grinned

I walked away from them, as they talked. Three other Vampires had came out onto the field. I held my bat over my right shoulder, my arm at my side. I was standing next to Jasper when the guy in the middle held up the ball and threw it to Carlisle.

"I believe this belongs to you." he said

"Thank You." Carlisle replied

"I'm Laurent. And this is Victoria...and James" he introduced

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle smiled

"Hello." Laurent said

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." said Carlisle

"Our Apologies. We didn't realize the territory...had been claimed." said Laurent

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." said Carlisle

I wasn't liking this at all, especially the way James was looking at Bella. I tightened the grip on my bat, and moved slightly, ready to whack any one of them if they made a move towards her.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through"

"The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east. You should be safe." said Victoria

"Excellent." said Carlisle

"So, could you use three more players?"

They all looked at Carlisle, say no you dimwit! If they stay, I could blow at any second. They were the ones who killed my dads friend!!

"Come on. Just one game." said Laurent

"Sure. Why not. A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first" he smiled

He threw the ball to Laurent, but Victoria had caught it smirking.

"I'm the one with a wicked curve ball."

"Well, I think we can handle that" smirked Jasper

Everyone was getting into place, except for James. Suddenly the wind blew, James went to attack but everyone moved in front of Bella. Laurent Victoria going to James's side. Okay I was pissed. First, they killed a friend of my dad's and now they're trying to kill my sister. I put the bat to my side and limped towards them.

"She's with us. I think it's best if you leave." said Carlisle

"Why not let them stay and have some fun Carlisle. I would love to take a few hits." I growled/grinned

I knew they were surprised and had forgotten I was still there.

"Another human." said Lauret

"So? Can you just stand there for a sec while I hit you with a bat." I smirked

"Feisty. They usually taste good." smirked James

"Really? Isn't she supposed to be your girlfriend? So what's with the flirting." I snickered

"I like you. Too bad you're a human" said Victoria

"Yeah, but I don't feel like being a blood sucking leech and I do love the sun." I sighed dramatically

"Don't touch her." glared Bella

"She's not as captivating as you. So we won't touch her" James hissed

"Yeah, and if you touch her I beat the living shit out of you. Sorry for threatening him Vic. But, for some odd reason. I don't want her dead." I said

They had to leave after wards. I scoffed, Bella and Edward left me. I rolled my eyes and turned to the other Cullens.

"James's is a Tracker right?" I asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Esme

"Best Guess. Hey Emmett, can you rip the casts off?" I asked him

"That's not wise. You should have them on a bit longer." said Carlisle

"And I don't care. I've got to get home, and these are being freaking annoying." I growled

"Leave them on. I'll bring you home." said Rosalie

She moved towards a bike, my eyes lite up and I grinned.

"Cool!!! A 02' Ninja 500 Kawasaki bike!!" I squealed

I didn't really pay much attention to anyone around me.

"Want it?" Rosalie smiled

I looked at her with wide eyes, I grinned and nodded. I jumped at her giving her a hug. I buried my head in her chest and squeezed her tighter.

"Thank You So Much!!" I grinned

"Yeah, I'll drive you home." she smiled

"Actually, I've got to go to the cafe. Jessica had texted me." I smiled

"Alright, will you be able to drive like that?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah, besides. You don't need to watch me. They like me too much" I grinned

"Alright. Be careful." she said

"Yup! Ciao!" I waved

I hopped on the bike, Rosalie tossed me the keys and I zoomed off. I got to the Cafe fine, and a bit late. I hung out and talked with them for awhile. Emmett had taken the casts off. Which I was grateful for. Though, I should have figured I would need them again.

1220 words. This might be a short story, might not be. Sorry if it sucks. If you have any ideas, just let me know!

["If you think I'm cute now, wait until you see me on my motorcycle." "You owe it to yourself to be the you can possibly be-in baseball and life." "Forget about glass slippers, This princess wears motorcycle boots"]


	5. Pain

I was chilling with Jessica & the others at the local park, which was a blast!

"So what's up with Bella and Edward?" Mike asked

Everyone had stopped talking and looking at the two of us. I should have known that's why they asked me to come out with them.

"They're a couple now...well. They're in love. Who knows how long it will last. Might be forever." I shrugged

"And you're okay with that." said Tyler

"Yeah. I won't have to deal with her anymore. He will protect her." I shrugged

"Isn't that a bit rude." said Angela

I just shrugged and laid down looking up at the stars.

"Whatever. You can think what you want." I shrugged

It was getting late so I had to go home.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked

"Who knows." I said

"I didn't mean-" started Mike

"Whatever." I scoffed

I hopped on the bike, and sped home. It was around midnight when I got home. I was surprised that dad was still up.

I sat down next to him, and me being the one who cares about people who don't care about me. I asked him what was wrong.

He told me everything that had happened when Bella had gotten home. Everything she did and everything she said.

"I'm going after her." I said

"Artemis..." started Dad/Charlie

"She probably just needs someone to talk to. I'll make sure she gets home safe and unharmed." I promised him

I grabbed my bag and strapped it to my back. It was cold against my skin, but I didn't really care much.

I started the bike and took off down the road. I was tracking Bella, using her phone. But my instincts told me to track the tracker.

"If I wanted to get to my prey who is being guarded what would I do?" I mumbled

It didn't take me long to figure It out. Since Bella was in Phoenix, I knew where he would lure her too. There were only two places where that would be. Home. Or the ballet place. I never really liked it there.

I rode for the whole day and night until I got to Phoenix. I didn't rest, because I knew they didn't take stops or rested. Bella wouldn't be driving.

I did have to put gas into my bike, I was glad Rosalie let me have it. Or borrow it. My best guess was that Alice saw what I would do. The reason for that, I found a card tucked into the seat of the bike.

I filled it all the way and continued to drive. It was dark when I got to home, no one was there so I went to the ballet studio. Bingo. I ran into the building quickly and swung my bat at James. Of course he dodged it.

"Sorry. But I can't let you bite her. You seem like a pretty cool guy too." I sighed

"Why do you care about her? No one cares for you because of her." he said

I shrugged and held my bat out, standing in front of Bella.

"I think it's a twin thing. Now scram before I kill you." I threatened

He smirked and I was thrown into a wall. Which hurt. I held in the scream of pain. I got up and attacked him again. I had to protect Bella. No matter the cost.

I was leaning against the wall, he was hurting Bella. Luckily Edward had showed up, he quickly picked up Bella and tried to leave. But James had grabbed his leg and threw them to the ground.

I moved over to Bella. My body was screaming in pain. For me to stop. I had jumped on James back before he could bite Bella. I used all the strength I could and pulled his head away from her arm. It wasn't working, so I stuck my arm in his mouth before it went to Bella's. He kicked Bella away and spun me around.

I screamed in pain as he continued to drink my blood. My head was starting to hurt. He was ripped away after awhile. My head was throbbing.

I moved my head, Carlisle had came to me first. Edward was by Bella. Worry, Anger, Betrayal all etched into his face. I gasped out and pointed to Bella.

"Her...first..." I screamed out

Carlisle looked hesitant. But did once I glared at him.

"Go!" I growled/hissed

I crawled over to a beam. I sat up and leaned against it. Jasper and Emmett were holding James still, as Alice had snapped his neck. I watched as they burned him.

There was a burning sensation in my arm, it was getting harder to hold in the pain. It was getting harder to see, so I pulled out my phone. Thankfully it wasn't broken. I sent a mass text to all of my contacts saying goodbye and that even though none of them would miss me or even cared. It was nice knowing them.

Right when I hit send, my phone was taken from my hands. I saw a blurry big figure, it's mouth went to my arm and bit. I screamed out in pain, it hurt. All of the pain that I held in came out at once.

 **885 Words. Just like usual. Well whatevers. *Shrugs***

 _ **["Knowing what it feels to be in pain, is exactly why we try to be kind to others" -Jiraiya**_

 _ **"Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace" -Nagato]**_


	6. Just in Time

No One's POV

Bella was the first one to wake up. Her mom was there with her. Though, after she left her and Edward had talked. One question was asked that Edward had hopped wouldn't have been asked.

"Where is Artemis?" Bella asked Edward

He just looked away from her, Rene walking back in with a smile until she saw her daughter's worried face.

"What's wrong?!" Rene asked

"Where is Artemis?" Bella asked again

"Sweetie...your sister...Artemis had tried to kill herself." said Rene

"What?" she looked to Edward

"She's in a Coma. They don't expect her to wake up for awhile." said Rene

"I want to see her." Bella demanded

"Sweetie. You don't need to do that." said Rene

"Before she jumped she had sent out a goodbye text to everyone in her contacts." said Edward

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, guilt had washed over her. For not telling Carlisle to help her little sister first, even though she's only 4 minutes older.

~Time Skip~

It's been a few days since the accident with James. Thanks' to some strings Carlisle had pulled, he was able to get Artemis Swan back to his house, he did have good enough equipment to keep her stable.

Edward had already left for Prom, the others were getting ready to leave when there was a loud scream. Everyone had rushed to the room where it came from.

She was awake. Alice just grinned.

"Looks like you woke up just in time!" Alice smiled

"Why?..." the girl asked hesitantly

"Prom!" Alice grinned

Her nose scrunched up and shook her head.

"Yeah, i'm not going." she said

"Why not?! You have to." Alice said

"Alice, her eye." said Rosalie

Artemis's left eye was a bright red, which was a key indicator of being a vampire. It wasn't exactly normal. Yet, her right eye was the normal brown.

"We can figure this out later! We'll just cover her eye, we've got to go to Prom!" Alice said

"Alice-" Carlisle started

But she had turned to him and given her puppy dog eyes. He looked reluctant to agree to letting Artemis go, but in the end he had caved in. Alice looked very happy, but Artemis had plopped back down on the bed and groaned. She didn't really have a choice in going or not.

Alice and Rosalie rushed her up to Alice's room, to get ready. Once they were done, they had came down. Of course she had a crutch which was difficult to use and one heel on.

"You look gorgeous" smiled Esme

"Thanks', but it feels weird. Especially with a cast. And it's difficult with only one crutch. Why do I have to go?" Artemis whined

"Because you can only go to Prom once." said Carlisle

"Unless you're a vampire." she retorted

"Let's go! We're already late as it is." said Emmett

The Cullen's and Artemis had left for Prom.

 **486 Words. Yeah, I know. This one was short, but will most likely not be the only short one. I'll do the best I can with all of this. I don't even know why I'm putting how much words I write. You don't even care.**

 _ **["Even when I was a child, I always wanted to be older. I realized just in time that it's a mistake and to enjoy my youth while I had it."]**_


	7. Prom

Artemis's POV

I was having trouble walking, I told the others to go on ahead of me. Though, they wouldn't for some strange reason. I was between the two Cullen Couples. This was fantastic, I just wanted to go home.

When we walked in everyone was staring at us, mainly me. This was one of the reasons I didn't want to go, I made it seemed like I was trying to kill myself, maybe I should just pretend I don't remember much.

After Rosalie had snapped at them, they all went back to having a blast. I guess I did too, I took a bunch of Pictures of Bella and Edward. It was fun. Kind of Glad I came, but I smelled something familiar. More like someone, but I didn't tell the others. Victoria wouldn't do something now, I'm positive of that.

 **141 Words.**

 _ **["I don't get why prom is like a mini-wedding these days...No one should spend that kind of money for a high school dance."]**_


End file.
